A model file can be loaded by a database to present the data stored in the model file with the graphical user interface specified in the model file. The size of a model file varies. A model file with a relatively larger size may cause database errors that a relatively smaller size may not. The embodiments of the invention disclosed herein describe various apparatuses, methods, and systems that may generate model files with desired sizes for various end point applications, e.g., database testing, database debugging, software quality control, or the like.